The present invention relates to a hose of flexible material which is suitable to be reformed into a web comprising sequentially disposed packaging blanks (pockets), and also relates to a method and a device for reforming the hose into the web and for supplying contents to the pockets of the web.
There is a need in the art for a hose of flexible material suitable to be reformed into a web comprising pockets sequentially disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web, in which the web is disposed to be displaced along mechanical retainer devices which, during a portion of the displacement, hold the pockets in the open position in order to make it possible to supply contents to the pockets, whereafter the retainer devices on continued displacement of the web generally hold the pockets in a position in which closure of the pockets takes place.
EP-B1 0 054 564 describes a web of the above disclosed type. The web displays two opposing walls and longitudinal, first (lower) and second (upper) edges. The web comprises sequentially disposed pockets with a bottom portion at the first edge and two connection zones which are transverse in relation to the longitudinal direction of the web and which form the side closures of the pockets. Transverse slits are provided between the connection zones in two adjacent pockets in order to separate the pockets from one another.
The web according to EP-B1 0 054 564 includes two substantially opposing belt portions which extend in the longitudinal direction of the web at its above mentioned upper edge. The belt portions are provided with tunnels disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web, for co-operation with mechanical retainer devices along which the web is displaced. When contents are to be supplied to the pockets, the mechanical retainer devices guide the belt portions to positions in which the belt portions are located in spaced apart relationship from another, the pockets being opened. In both walls, the web is provided with slits disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web which facilitate the opening of the pockets.
The above-disclosed technology employs a web which already includes those pockets which are to be supplied with contents. One drawback in this context is that the user of the web (the filler) is allowed no option for the dimensions of the pockets of the web and the length of the slits disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web. Consequently, the filler must have a store of webs in different designs in order to be able to employ pockets of dimensions and slits disposed in the longitudinal direction of the web of such a length in which the dimensions of the pockets and the length of the slits are adapted to the size and configuration of the products which are to be supplied into the pockets. As a result, the flexibility of the filler is restricted and the need for webs of different designs moreover entails undesirable, high storage costs.
A technology which, to a high degree obviates the above-outlined drawbacks is defined in the characterizing clauses of the independent claims.
The present invention makes it possible, on reforming of the hose into the web, to adapt the size of the pockets in response to the contents which are to be supplied to them. By modifying the distance between the transverse slots, the width of the pockets is modified. By modifying the length and placement of the slits in the longitudinal direction of the web which are required for opening the pockets, the configuration and size of the openings of the pockets will be regulated. Even if the filler cannot employ only one hose size (diameter), the present invention entails a substantial reduction of the number of hose diameters required as compared with the number of embodiments of webs which were previously required.
Expedient embodiments of the present invention are disclosed in the appended subclaims.